Egglocke
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Based off of this OTP Prompt: Imagine (KO) is playing a Nuzlocke challenge on one of (his) Pokemon games and has named one of (his) main Pokemon after (Dendy). (KO) does everything in (his) power to keep the Pokemon named after (Dendy) alive, panicking whenever (she is) dangerously low on HP.


**Okay, so Tko in this is an extension of KO, much similar to how Shadowy Figure described Tko in the first place. Kind of like, the more Tko and KO interacted, the more in sync they became, and eventually the will become one. That's my headcanon, and it's in this fic.**

 **There is a Spin Dash in the game "OK KO! Let's Play Heroes!"**

 **This was inspired by OTP Prompts: "** **Imagine (KO) is playing a Nuzlocke challenge on one of (his) Pokemon games and has named one of (his) main Pokemon after (Dendy). (KO) does everything in (his) power to keep the Pokemon named after (Dendy) alive, panicking whenever (she is) dangerously low on HP."**

* * *

"Hi everyone! KO here! Today, I'm starting a Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Egglocke. Thank you guys so much for sending me eggs! I even got some from my friend Dendy for some great pokemon and items that match my friends! Okay, so, I decided to skip to where I have my first few pokemon ready to be transferred and hatched. Anywho, I'm not going to look at names, and just pick up the starter, and hatch the egg. Okay, so now, I'm going to take my first look at the name of what egg I got.

"Oh! The egg's name is Dendy! Well, thank you for whoever sent Dendy! And now I'm going to take a step… 'Oh…?' Alright, let's see what Dendy is. 1, 2, 3, hatch!" From the egg came a female Lotad.

"Well, looks like someone did their research! Shout-out to whoever's got the Kappa Series 1 Dendy POW card! I heard she's going to be level three soon! Right up there with me and Radacles! Alright, let's take a look at her moves. Astonish, Leech Seed, Water Gun, and Teeter Dance, huh? Those are pretty good! Alright, now to level her up to seven. 2, 3…don't learn growl…4, 5, 6…give up on absorb, 7! Level seven Dendy is my starter! Alright, now for the next two!"

The next Pokemon KO got were a shiny Buneary with Loppunite named Enid, and a Purrloin named Radacles with a macho brace. KO began to train the Pokemon, gaining more of the plaza's workers. For the next Pokemon, he got a shiny Kangaskhan named Carol with the ability Scrappy holding a Mega Kangaskhanite, and after that, a Machop named Mr. Gar. "Alright, so the first Gym is Rock, so we should go in with Dendy first, then Mr. Gar, then my mom, then Enid, and finally Radacles. That will be in the next episode everyone! Bye!"

* * *

 **KO grew to love his Pokemon team, even when he got his last Pokemon, a Gastly named TKO. (Guess that would make KO a Cleffa) However, he showed a lot of panic whenever his starter got low on health. When it was with TKO, he usually said, "Okay, it looks like he won't be able to take the next hit, but usually this AI is dumb and uses normal moves on him," then he gave it some thought to what should he do. When it was with the others, he usually said, "No! Don't hurt them! I'll get you some potions!" But with his starter it was usually screaming mixed with "no"s and "I'll get you a potion"s and "You'll be okay" and after she's healed, if there's a healthy pokemon with super-effective moves, he'll switch her out.**

* * *

 **Then there came a fateful day. Dendy, Rad, and Enid were all watching KO's latest Pokemon Egglocke livestream, (mainly because they wanted to see who would be better as KO's pokemon, and Enid and Rad enjoyed shipping the two 13 year olds which they got fodder for whenever they saw Dendy blush when KO praised the Lombre in the game) when it happened. He was fighting his Rival's bug type, when all of a sudden, it unleashed Sludge Bomb. "WAIT!" KO screeched and the three looked in fear at the bar along with KO. Full HP, Half, Third, Quarter, Eighth, 3…2… "Nonononononono!" 1… "DENDY HOLD ON!"**

0… _Dendy Fainted!_ The cry from Lombre came out. KO panted, his starter…the pokemon that he insisted carry an eviolite instead of Evolving with a water stone because it wouldn't fit his friend…He clenched his fist. He felt powerless to stop the attack. He didn't like that feeling. He unleashed a primal scream, turning into Tko. "Oh Gob! Take Cover!" Rad hid under the counter, not wanting every bone in his body shattered again.

"Oh dear…" Dendy went to go see if she could get a clear view on where Tko was heading, after all, KO in this state really couldn't think well. She looked in the sky, shen suddenly she was tumbling with someone back into the store. When she got recalibrated, she found herself being hugged tightly by. "Tko?" She asked. His arms were locked tightly around her waist, and his face was in her shoulder, causing his wild hair to brush against her neck, cheek, and own hair. He was breathing heavily. "Tko are you o- _kay_?" The last part was strained as he hugged her tighter.

"Tko?" Enid called, preparing to leave the store in case of him destroying the plaza for, like, the third time. Tko glared at Enid, as if daring her to come closer. "Tko," Enid said calmly. "Just let go of Den-"

"NO! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" Tko growled.

Enid smirked as she saw Dendy blush. "Okay, you protect her."

"What!?" Dendy cried.

"My shift's over anyway." Enid said, waving, leaving Dendy and Tko in the store alone.

"Enid! At least get me my hack pack! Or Mrs. KO's Mom!" Dendy looked back to Tko's face, who was glaring at her.

"I can protect you better than any of those things." He growled.

Dendy sighed. "Tko, why are you here?"

"To protect you."

"Of course," she mumbled. "Tko, it is just a game. I already can protect myself! Do you not remember the powers the kappas have?"

Tko looked to the ground and grumbled.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want you to protect me. If anything, I would want us to work together!"

Tko "glitched" a bit, before transforming back into KO. "S-sorry Dendy…I just…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"KO, everyone will get hurt at some point, but that will only make them stronger. If you want to protect me, we should just work together! That way, it'll be less of a chance of each other getting hurt than just us working alone. Okay?"

KO looked at Dendy with wide eyes, before hugging her. "You're so smart Dendy!"


End file.
